


Intimando en el parque (Getting Intimate in the Park)

by DorsetGirl



Category: La Chica de Ayer, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (Spanish TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Turns out there's a reason Quin has always thought of Samuel as "Princesa".
Relationships: Joaquin Gallardo/Samuel Santos





	Intimando en el parque (Getting Intimate in the Park)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyzw3WFuyVE) from _La Chica de Ayer_ \- the Spanish version of Life on Mars. Originally posted to https://lcda.livejournal.com/ on 8th July 2009. 
> 
> I've just watched the clip again for the first time in years and it still made me laugh, despite the fact that my Spanish is nowhere near good enough to understand what they're saying. If I recall correctly, I worked from a transcript and English translation done by one of the lovely ladies at lcda.livejournal.com. 
> 
> This series was set in Madrid in 1977, with fashions and attitudes to match. Spain was starting to recover from the Franco years. Joaquin Gallardo (Quin) is the "Gene Hunt" character, while Samuel Santos is the Spanish "Sam Tyler" from 2009.

~ ~ ~

Quin looked at the infuriating little fellow with affection and reluctant admiration. A princess indeed, this one, with his pretty looks, his graceful walk and his very un-Communist sense of entitlement.

To tell your own boss that you preferred men! To say to the handsomest man in the station that you like men, but you prefer them “more manly” than Quin!

Quin had never heard the like, and settled for telling Samuel what he was missing.

Of course, Samuel already knew that Quin could use a gun better than any man alive, and now Quin told him he was _very_ good at kissing. He was a little disappointed that Samuel didn’t ask what was the third thing he was good at.

But Quin had to know - did Sam really think it was OK, all these men kissing in public? It seemed to Quin extraordinary that they didn’t hide. The answer floored him - Samuel sounded as if he knew the fear of raids very well indeed.

Quin felt he understood so much more now Samuel had explained it, and he said so. What followed might have become very awkward indeed because, yes, now he really did think he might like to kiss Samuel, and that was something he might never live down.

Luckily Cris and Rai hadn’t forgotten why they were playing poofs in this particular park, and the call of “Jefe!” brought him back to his senses just in time.

But something had changed. Something inside him had shifted as he stared at Samuel’s familiar challenging face, and he would never forget how he’d felt just then.

~ ~ ~


End file.
